2015–16 Florida Panthers season
The 2015–16 Florida Panthers season was the 23rd season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 14, 1993. The Panthers' regular season began on October 10, 2015 against the Philadelphia Flyers with a 7–1 home win. The Panthers won the Atlantic Division but fell in six games in the opening round of the playoffs to the wild card entrant New York Islanders. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan="12" | Legend: |} Playoffs Legend: |} Player stats Final stats Skaters Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Panthers. Stats reflect time with the Panthers only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Panthers only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Awards and honours Awards Milestones Transactions The Panthers were involved in the following transactions during the 2015–16 season: Trades ;Notes * Detroit to retain 15% ($720,000) of salary as part of trade. * Conditional on Yandle signing with Panthers. Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Draft picks Below are the Florida Panthers' selections at the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, held on June 26–27, 2015 at the BB&T Center in Sunrise, Florida. ;Draft notes * The Florida Panthers' second-round pick went to the New York Rangers as the result of a trade on June 27, 2015 that sent Carl Hagelin and a second and sixth-round pick in 2015 (59th and 179th overall) to Anaheim in exchange for Emerson Etem and this pick. *:Anaheim previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent Kyle Palmieri to New Jersey in exchange for a third-round pick in 2016 and this pick. *:New Jersey previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on February 26, 2015 that sent Jaromir Jagr to Florida in exchange for a conditional third-round pick in 2016 and this pick. * The Florida Panthers' third-round pick went to the Tampa Bay Lightning as the result of a trade on June 26, 2015 that sent the Rangers' first-round pick in 2015 (28th overall) to the New York Islanders in exchange for Edmonton's second-round pick in 2015 (33rd overall) and this pick. *:The Islanders previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on June 28, 2014 that sent a third-round pick in 2014 to Florida in exchange for this pick. * The Pittsburgh Penguins' third-round pick went to the Florida Panthers as the result of a trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Marcel Goc to Pittsburgh in exchange for a fifth-round pick in 2014 and this pick. * The Anaheim Ducks' third-round pick went to the Florida Panthers as the result of a trade on February 28, 2015 that sent Tomas Fleischmann to Anaheim in exchange for Dany Heatley and this pick. * The St. Louis Blues' seventh-round pick went to the Florida Panthers as the result of a trade on September 28, 2013 that sent Scott Timmins and a sixth-round pick in 2014 to New Jersey in exchange for Krys Barch and this pick. *:New Jersey previously acquired this pick as the result of a trade on March 22, 2013 that sent a conditional fourth-round pick to St. Louis in exchange for Matt D'Agostini and this pick. References Category:Florida Panthers seasons Florida Panthers season, 2015-16